overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Theo Rakheshir
Theo Rakheshir (テオ ラケシル) is the Guildmaster of the Magician's Guild in E-Rantel. Appearance Theo is an extremely thin and neurotic-looking man wearing a robe. Personality Though he appears as a calm and wise man, his demeanor only hides a thirst for knowledge and all things magic that border on obsession, his calm composure was momentarily shattered with the appearance of a Sealing Crystal holding a spell of the mythical 8th Tier, that is considered to be a spell of myths and legends. Having lost of sense of self and overwhelmed with excitement, he went as far as licking it all over, then rubbing it against his cheek before being brought back to reason. Background Not much is said about Theo's history, but apparently, when he was younger he was a close teammate of Ainzach in their adventurer days. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Theo made his first appearance when the gathering with the mythril ranked adventurer teams of E-Rantel was held. Kralgra, Sky Wolf, Rainbow and Darkness, along with E-Rantel's mayor Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier and Adventurer Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire Honyopenyoko. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc More than a month after the defeat of the vampire, Theo and Ainzach meet with Momon to personally request him to retrieve a rare herb located in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Theo at the request of Momon, provided him with a map of the Re-Estize Kingdom and the surrounding countries. He sadly told him that the map was of crude quality and thus not very reliable. He also discussed with Ainzach of trying to set up Momon to visit several brothels in order to try to get one of the girls pregnant to try give him a reason to stay chained to the city. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Before E-Rantel was officially annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Magician's Guild evacuated most of its members and magical items out of the city, effectively disbanding the guild. Theo remained behind to monitor the political situation with his comrade, Pluton Ainzach. When Ainz paid the Adventurer's Guild a visit to discuss the future of the guild, Theo hid in Ainzach's office overhearing the conversation between the two. After Ainz left the Adventurer's Guild, Ainzach and Theo reviewed his offer together. Like his friend Ainzach, Theo was captivated by Ainz's speech of the ideal adventurer and their greater roles they would play in the Sorcerer Kingdom. He wholeheartedly agreed that it was lucrative and joked with Ainzach perhaps both would go on a journey together as real adventurers. Abilities and Powers Theo Rakheshir holds the highest authority as Guildmaster of the Magician's Guild in E-Rantel. Active * Appraise Magic Item * Detect Enchant Relationships Momon Theo is intrigued by the origins of Momon, not just about his strength and abilities, but also the strange magical crystal that he has in his possession. Through his rationalizations, he theorized that Momon was a prince of a fallen nation that was destroyed by vampires and is now seeking revenge. Pluton Ainzach Besides holding a key position in E-Rantel, he and Pluton Ainzach are old friends and trust each other with their personal thoughts. He is also aware of Ainzach's devious methods to either keep Momon working for E-Rantel, or at least produce an offspring with a prostitute, where he shares a mix feeling about Ainzach’s questionable plan but agrees to go along with it. Lizzie Bareare Lizzie is Theo's colleague in the study of the magical arts. She was the one who informed him of a new adventurer that had possessed a strange healing potion. Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier Not much is known about Theo's relationship with Panasolei; however, it has been shown that he respects the man as mayor of E-Rantel. Trivia * In the Anime and Manga, Theo Rakheshir didn't make his appearance in the Adventurer's Guild Meeting. Quotes * (To Ainzach about Momon and Ainz): "Well, that's true. It's disrespectful to compare a hero of humanity to the undead Sorcerer King. However, when you consider that they're both beings of superhuman might, they do seem quite similar. If I had to describe it...yes, I can feel the same presence around them, one which only those extraordinary entities could radiate." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Theo Rakheshir Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Guildmasters Category:Magic Casters Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick